Achilles
Pantheon: Greek Title: Hero of the Trojan War, The Swift Hero, Achilleus Alignment: Lawful - Neutral Smite Lore King Agamemnon brought his fury to bear against gilded Troy, for Prince Paris had stolen his Helen, his wife, whose beauty rivalled that of Athena and Aphrodite. To famed Achilles, invincible warrior, the king gave command of a thousand ships. Across stormy seas and salted beach, soldiers sieged the city. Arrow and stone, blade and barb bounced from Achilles' skin. Bathed as a babe in the River Styx by his Nereid mother, his hide was hardened, imperviously made. Through every charge, every death-defying battle, Achilles was at the fore. Troy hung poised to crumble. Until Agamemnon gave sleight to the mighty myrmidon. In grave offence, Achilles pulled his forces from the field. Hector, boldest, bravest, eldest of the Trojan princes seized the chance to push the Greeks to the sea. Water's reflection mirrored scorching sails as Hector fired their ships. All seemed lost until Achilles rose to meet him. Fierce and fast the two titans fought, but Hector's spear felled Achilles fair. Though Patroclus, it was, in the armor of Achilles, not Achilles who lay dead. Wrathful at the loss of his faithful friend, Achilles donned armour newly made and challenged Hector alone. Spear and blade and armour rang, but Achilles could not be harmed. Hector, prince of Troy, died in battle that day. Paris, brother lost, tearful eyed, let arrow loose, guided by divine envy. For some were Gods that could not suffer Achilles to survive. Straight and true the arrow flew and harpooned Achilles' heel, where his mother held him when submerged. The wound was deep, his weakness found, Achilles met his end. Fate Lore One of the most prominent heroes in Greek mythology. One that swept through his life like a gale, while shining with a brilliance befitting the title of a hero. It's said that when asked by his Mother whether he'd like to live a normal and peaceful life or die like a hero, he chose the latter without hesitation. According to the legends, the only weak point of Achilles, who possessed an invulnerable body, was his Achilles heel. Height/Weight: 185cm ・ 97kg Source: Greek Mythology Country of Origin: Greece Weak point: When his heel was pierced and his heart gouged out, he went on a rampage and subsequently died. What a weak point. The Trojan War was triggered by Hector's brother, Paris who kidnapped Menelaus' wife, Helen. When heroes and kings were competing for Helen, they made an oath that if Helen were to be kidnapped, they would come running to rescue her without fail. ...However, the Achilles who was very young back then had nothing to do with that oath. He was scouted by the Achaean army after it was prophecized that the battle couldn't be won if the son of Peleus did not participate. It's said that Achilles, born to the goddess Thetis and the hero Peleus, had his fate decided at a very young age. Worried about his son, Thetis, for the sake of having him join the ranks of the immortal gods, roasted his whole body in sacred flames so his impure mortal blood would evaporate (according to another theory, he was soaked in the waters of the River Styx). However, such an act was akin to destroying Achilles as a human being so his Father, Peleus, strongly opposed making him a complete immortal. The goddess Tethis returned to her birthplace and the hero Peleus, after thinking it over, left Achilles in the sage Chiron's custody, wishing for him to raise the young child. As a friend of Peleus, Chiron was more than happy to accept his request and Achilles received the upbringing of a hero by Greece's most renowned teacher. A few years later, Achilles who splendidly grew to adulthood, was asked to participate in the Trojan War and he triumphantly departed. ―――Of course, he was not aware of the tragedy that waited ahead, but even if he knew, the advance couldn't be stopped. Comet Running Form Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm Range: 0 Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Dromeus・Komētēs. A continuously invoked Noble Phantasm that is activated upon descending the 『Immortal Chariot of Storms and Raging Waves』. The embodiment of the legend of being the fastest among all heroes of every era. Dashing through a vast battlefield in the blink of an eye, even if there are obstacles on the field, his speed won't falter. Although he must expose his weak point, his Achilles heel, there are few Heroic Spirits who could catch up with his speed. Amaranth of the Brave Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm Range: 0 Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Andreias・Amarantos. The blessing of immortality was bestowed on his whole body with the exception of his heel by his Mother, the goddess Tethis. Any kind of attack is invalidated, however, those who hold the inherent skill 『Divinity』 can negate the effects of this skill. Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm Range: 2~10 Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Diatrekhōn・Astēr・Lonkhē. After descending the 『Immortal Chariot of Storms and Raging Waves』, it becomes available for use.A long spear gifted by Chiron to Achilles' parents when they married. Endowed with High-Thaumaturgy capable of constructing an arena comparable to a Reality Marble where fellow heroes can duke it out one-on-one, but only if the opponent has agreed to it. As a result of not being summoned as a Lancer, the curse of denied healing is lost. Tempestuous Immortal Chariot Rank: A Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm Range: 2~60 Maximum Number of Targets: 50 Troias Tragōidia. A chariot pulled by three stallions. The animals are two immortal divine horses given by the Sea God Poseidon and a single fine horse plundered from a certain city. It tramples down the battlefield by means of divine speed. It is possible to bestow additional damage in proportion to the rise in speed. At maximum velocity, this is just like a giant, dashing lawnmower. The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky Rank: A+ Type: Bounded Field Noble Phantasm Range: 0 Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Akhilleus Kosmos. A defensive bounded field Noble Phantasm comparable to Rho Aias. A shield supposedly created by the Blacksmith God Hephaistos. It projects the very world that Achilleus saw in life, and the ocean currents from the Sea God whirl at the outer sections. To oppose this shield means to challenge the world, so it can even fend off Anti-Fortress・Anti-Country Noble Phantasms upon activation. Appearances in Modern Media T Achilles Default Card.png|In Smite Achilles FGO.jpg|In Fate